


Primera opción

by driftweed



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South
Genre: "hate" to love, F/M, Happy, Happy Ending, Sad, Sexual Tension, Smut, Violence, i think, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftweed/pseuds/driftweed
Summary: You are Epifanio and Camila's only daughter, and when Camila loses a shipment from El Santo, she knows you will be needing protection. James is the perfect man to babysit you, but you're not too happy about it.***So in this Isabella Vargas doesn't exist and the story is a little different from the TV Show.





	1. Los errores de nuestros padres

**Author's Note:**

> I really like James and there are so little works about him... I thought I could write something. Hope you like it. Also, I would really appreciate feedback.

James has always been good to you. Maybe it is because he works for your mother, or that's what you've always thought.

You, however, are not always good to him. especially when you find out that he is going to be your official babysitter because your mother has made some sort of deal with some guy who calls himself "El Santo". It sounded stupid.

"Mami" you are in Camila's safe house in Dallas, and you follow her towards the garden. She decides she is going to ignore you. "I don't need a babysitter! I can take care of myself!" you are beyond angry, but she doesn't seem to understand.

"Cariño..." she is tired, but tries again, waiting for you to realize that you need protection. "James is the only man I trust right now. El Santo doesn't play games. He is dangerous, and I need you to go with James away from all of this. Away from your father and me."

"But I want to be here..." you whisper, but then you sigh and Camila knows she has won this. She always wins, after all.

"You'll be leaving in a couple of hours. So you better go and pack whatever you want to bring with you." the conversation reaches its end, but the older woman wants to tell you something more. "Mi amor... I promise you this won't last long. I just want you to be safe." she hugs you and you nod, kissing her cheek and acepting the fact that you have lost this fight. 

You then enter the living room, seeing James standing by the window. He looks at you but before he can open his mouth to talk, Teresa arrives and you are really glad to see her. She's been working with your mother for a few months, but you're great friends. She's always there for you and you appreciate that. Camila and James do, too. After all, the life of the  _narco princesa_ can get a little lonely sometimes.

"Teresa!" you hug her, needing some type of comfort. "mami wants me to leave. And James is going to babysit me!" Teresa and James share a knowing look and then she gives you a small, sad smile.

While you talk to Teresa, James sits on a chair near the window, thinking. He knows Camila trusts him and that's why she wants him to keep you safe, but he can't stop thinking that she assigned this job to him because she is liking Teresa more.

But then he hears you laughing at something the older girl said, and he knows that he wants to take care of you; he wants you to be safe, he wanrs to be the one who will keep you safe, because he trust no other.

"Y/N" he catches your attention and you look at him with a serious expression. It seems that you're never happy when you're with him anymore. It hurts him, but he decides he will treat you the same. Maybe then, the feelings will die down.

"What, James?" even his name doesn't sound right anymore.

"You have to pack." he doesn't says a word after that and leaves the room, leaving you alone with your friend.

You watch him as he disappears and feel empty inside. Look, your relationship was different once. You met on your sixteenth birthday, because he ran into the room telling your mother there was a problem that needed urgent solution. Then he saw you and smiled to you, giving you a hug and wishing you a feliz cumpleaños.

It was the first and last thing he said to you in a year, until he became Camila's number two.

You knew little about him. You knew he once was a soldier and that he saved your mother's life. But whenever he looked at you, you felt like you knew each other perfectly.

You two grew closer and closer. You laughed with him, he scared off the boys that hurt you and he always tried to help you with everything. He was someone you could rely on.

When you turned eighteen, your mother left and James left with her. You didn't see him for a couple of years, and later you learned that he was seeing someone named Kim. It hurt. It really hurt. It broke your heart, but then you didn't even know that James had a special place in it. You learned the hard way.

He stopped talking to you, and your relationship was never the same after that. 

A few months later, Güero was murdered and you met Teresa. You forgot about James for a moment, because you were sad about Güero's fatal fate and you were the only friend Teresa had. You never knew it was your father who wanted him dead. And Epifanio should pray for it to never happen, because God knows you couldn't forgive him. Not easily, at least.

About Teresa... well, you were being careful. You didn't know if she was going to run and betray Camila, and even if you didn't really like what your parents did for a living, you still loved them and cared for whatever could happen to them. 

However, Teresa started telling you things she didn't tell to others. She told you about something that was going to save her life, help her survive, but didn't tell what was it. You kept it a secret from your mother. Maybe it was your biggest mistake.

"Y/N" Teresa interrupts your thoughts, petting your arm. "Go and prepare yourself. And don't be too hard on James. He has just broke up with Kim." she tells you, pushing you towards the stairs.

You look at her for a moment before heading up to your room. So, he broke up with Kim. What does it mean? You don't want to be happy about it, but a small part of you is, because maybe, and just maybe, your relationship with him might get better.

You pack a small suitcase, because it makes you feel like you won't stay long away from your family. When you're about to close it, your phone goes off: Papi.

"Papá" you greet and finish your previous task before sitting on your bed. "¿Qué pasa?"  _What's the matter?_

"I just wanted to talk to my princesa. We won't talk too much after you get to the safe house. How are you?"

"I feel really bad, daddy.. I want to go back to Mexico. I want mami to come with me..." you feel a tear falling off your face and sigh. "Can you come and visit me?

"No, cariño, I'm sorry.. Only James knows the exact location of the house, for your own safety. I know he will take good care of you. He better do." There's a small pause before he speaks again. "I promise you I will fix your mother's mistake." He sounds distressed but he knows you don't need the details. "Just... don't worry about it, sweetheart. When all of this is over, I will take you on a vacation. Wherever you want. Just you and me... and your mamá, if she wants."

"Okay" you know he's just trying to make you feel better, so you decide that you will stop complaining about it, you don't want him to feel as bad as you do. "I have to go." you say when you see James standing at your door. "James is waiting for me. Te quiero."

"Me too, ratoncita."

When the call finishes, James tells you that you have to go, but before heading out of your bedroom, you take a photo that sits on your bedside table. Epifanio has an arm around Camila's waist, and with his free arm he holds you. You have a big smile painting your face. You remember that day perfectly. You were five and your parents bought you a doll that wore the same dress as you. 

"I'm ready" you don't look James in the eye and take your suitcase.

"Hey, hey, babe." He doesn't realize he has just called you "babe". You don't, either. "Look at me" he makes you look at him and then he talks again. "Your parents will be safe. And you too. In no time we'll be back here." you don't notice that your hand is in his, because he hugs you tightly and kisses the top of your head. "I'll take care of you. I promise." and with that said, you feel safer than you have ever felt.


	2. Bienvenida a casa

The trip to your new house is longer than expected. And you don’t speak a word. However, James tries to get you to speak. He can’t resist the urge to look at you, talk to you and try to make you laugh.

He succeeds on the last one when he starts to sing along some song that is playing on the radio. First, you smile a little, but when the high notes come, you can’t stop laughing.

“Hey.” He says, pretending he is offended. “Are you laughing at me?” But he is really happy for hearing you laugh for something that he did.

“No, of course not.” You giggle and James’ heart skips a beat. He then swears that’s the most amazing, cutest sound he has ever heard.

“C’mon, sing with me.” He turns up the volume and in no time you are singing together, the tension slowly dissipating.

***

After a two-hour long drive to the northwest, you finally arrive to your destination. James is the first to enter the kitchen from the garage, and after inspecting every place in the two-story house, he turns on the alarm and leaves his firearm on the kitchen table.

The house isn’t as big as yours back in Mexico or Dallas, but it’s nice and has a big yard. You also notice that there won’t be neighbors bothering you.

“I’ve bought food yesterday.” He informs you opening the fridge and taking a bottle of water out. “I will show you around.” His hand is held up for you to take, but then he realizes it might be a little weird, and starts walking ahead of you. “So this is the living room. There is a bathroom. And that leads to the backyard. But I suggest you don’t go out at all.” When you hear that you snort, but he acts like he hasn’t heard it. “There are three bedrooms upstairs. Choose whatever room you want.”

You enter every room, inspecting it with a curious look on your face, but decide on the bedroom that has a balcony. You will need fresh air, for sure.

“This one will do.” You say and he places your suitcase on the floor, near your bed.

Truth it is, the place is really plain except for some paintings that are hanging off the walls. The mattress is white and the furniture a rich color because of its material: bullet wood. Again, it’s plain, but it kind of reminds you of home.

“Well, then, bienvenida a casa.” He pats your shoulder. “I will let you unpack. What do you want for dinner?”

The conversation is so domestic and casual, that you already feel a little better.

“What about spaghetti?” you suggest. “Let me cook, I want you to try a new salsa I’ve come with.” He can hear the excitement on your voice so he agrees. You don’t cook a lot, but you do like it. You like Mexican food, of course, but you _love_ Italian.

“Whatever you want, princess. Meet me in the kitchen in fifteen.”

When the word “princess” leaves his mouth, you roll your eyes but say nothing about it. You’re not his princess anymore. You never really were.

***

Dinner’s finished, James liked it and you got to speak to your mother for a few seconds. Yeah, seconds. The conversation was:

_“Are you feeling better, honey?”_

_“Yeah, a little bit. But I still want to go home. I’m worried about you.”_

_“We’ll be alright. Teresa has a plan.”_

And that was it. Then your babysitter talked to her a little more, but he went to a different room.

Ah, secrets. You should be used to it by now, but it still bothers you.

Deciding you have had enough, you clean the kitchen because for some reason cleaning and organizing relaxes you. But you really need a cigarette, so you go straight to the backyard. The view is very pretty, you must say. There is a pergola and many ornaments, but you miss flowers. Maybe if your stay here gets long, you could buy some.

You light the cigarette after sitting in one of the chairs and take a drag. You need to be alone, but you hate it at the same time, because now you feel the stress wash over you and the constant thoughts about the direction your life is going in.

You are twenty one and you’re far away from knowing what you want in life. You don’t want to blame anyone, your parents or yourself, but maybe the three of you are guilty. Them, because they’ve never been with you for too much. You, because you should have known better.

“Fuck, Y/N.” You see James heading out, gun in hand, breathing heavily. “You can’t leave just like that!” He is yelling while approaching you. “I think you don’t understand the magnitude of this! You could die! Or even worse! Fuck!” Worse than dying? What is worse than that? You are not sure if you want to find out.

Brushing his hair away, he notices something new. “So now you smoke, huh?”

“Look, James. I know it’s your job to babysit me, but you’re not my fucking father! I’m sure no one will come here to kill me! Even you had problems finding this! And you know this place.” You try being optimistic. Your parents received death threats before, and you were still alive. What was different now?

“You should quit it.” He ignores you and you feel like crying. Why is everyone treating you like a fucking child, like you are made of glass?

“Yeah, okay. Quiero estar sola.” _I want to be alone._ You take another drag until James takes the cigarette away from you. “Hey! What do you think you are doing?” Sitting up, you walk towards him, pissed off.

“Protecting you.”

“Ha. If you think that cigarettes are the worst things I smoke…” You whisper but he hears you perfectly.

Well, you’ve always been anxious and the fact that you are angry with your parents seems to be the reason behind you taking drugs. Oh, and did I mention that your parents are fucking _narcos_?

“Y/N…” His voice is soft, matching his expression. You suddenly feel like you are going to be lectured, but he asks you a question you don’t want to answer. “When has this happened? You were so different before…”

You smile but it doesn’t reach your eyes. “And you’re the one talking, James? Really?” You see his jaw tensing but then he starts laughing.

“Me?” He shakes his head. “Stop acting like a fucking brat! You think you can go and do everything you want but you can’t, Y/N.”

“No me conoces, James.” _You don’t know me._ “You don’t know a fucking thing about me.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I used to know you.” He speaks with venom. “But I don’t anymore.”

You’re sure you’re going to need something stronger than cigarettes tonight.

For a few minutes, both of you stand in silence until you calm down. He is the first to speak after awhile:

“I’m sorry. Look, let’s just be civil towards each other. Please, let me do my job. We don’t even have to talk.”

“So I’m just a job for you?” Your voice is small and broken; the night chilly and dark.

For another moment, he doesn’t speak. James knows what to say, but also knows what he feels.

“Yeah, that’s it, Y/N.”

You’ve never felt more heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback!


	3. Nunca más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this. We'll soon see James and Reader in a more romantic scenario.  
> I'll probably change some things in the chapter, but I'll tell you.

_01:34AM_

James can’t sleep. He’s sitting in the balcony, sighing from time to time. He told you he was just doing his job. He told you that you were just a job to him.

He knows you won’t believe it. He really hopes you won’t. After all, he wouldn’t worry so much about you if you weren’t important to him. You are _so_ important to him. You can’t even imagine.

He stops torturing himself when he hears a noise downstairs. At first, he is afraid you have done something stupid, but then he thinks something horrible might have happened so he runs to you, literally runs.

_Please be okay._

***

_4 years ago._

_04/12/2013, 04:13AM_

Epifanio and Camila are sleeping peacefully, not being aware of what is happening outside.

James has to guard the house and is currently alone, because his buddy, Juan, has gotten hungry and went looking for some chips.

The night is chilly but not cold, and everything seems fine, safe, but he has this bad feeling, you know? The one that makes you feel on edge.

Maybe it’s because he’s tired, or nervous about his new job, or scared about his old one hunting him. James lights a cigarette and discards the idea of something bad happening. _Everything is fine._

But then, you happen. You stumble over your own feet. _How stupid._ James watches as a car drives away and he gets scared. At first, he is afraid you have done something stupid, but then he thinks something horrible might have happened so he runs to you, literally runs.

_Please be okay._

That’s the only thought running inside his head. Maybe someone has hurt you? Weren’t you supposed to be inside, sleeping?

_Please be okay._

“Y/N?” he gets on his knees and sees you are breathing heavily.

_Well, at least she’s alive._

But then he hears it. You’re laughing. Fucking laughing. And you stink of tequila and he asks himself why hasn’t he noticed the smell earlier?

“Jaaaaaaaames.” Happily you try standing but fail miserably. He helps you up and you hug him as if your life depends on it. “Eres taaaan guapo.” _You’re soooo handsome_. “What are you doing here?”

James has never seen you in a drunken state and never imagined he would, so now he has to deal with it, and probably will have to deal with your parents too. He has to admit that you’re a funny drunk though.

“I work here, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, right.” Finally, you stand without help.

“Aren’t you a little young to drink?” It’s just a simple question, no judging, but you snort anyway.

“Who are you? Mi padre?” _My father?_ “I’m old enough to do a lot of things, you know?” When he gets what you suggest he opens his mouth to say something but you’re quicker. “You would be surprised of the things I can do with my mouth alone. Wanna find out?”

“Y/N.” He gulps and tries hard not to think about you giving him a blowjob. He doesn’t succeed, but it’s no surprise. But you’re seventeen and his boss’ daughter. The Vargas would kill him if they found out the things that were running through his head right now.

“Miss Vargas. What are you doing outside?” Juan interrupts the moment and James is really glad until he notices his friend is looking at something with a frown. The brunette feels your hand almost touching his ass. He coughs and distances himself from you.

“She’s been to a party. I’ll get her upstairs. Can you cover for me?”

Juan seems to think about it, but nods anyway, not very convinced.

“I hope this stays between you two and me.” You speak while getting rid of your high heels. “I would really appreciate that.”

“Of course, Miss Vargas.” He then looks at his partner. “Make sure she drinks water before getting her to bed.” Juan doesn’t say anything after that, and James helps you inside.

_4 years ago. 04:37AM_

James has never been in your room before, and while you’re washing your teeth in the bathroom, he takes his time to look at everything. It’s a little strange, he thinks, there’s not a lot of things. The room is too tidy, too neat. If it wasn’t for the a few frames occupying your wall he would say no one was living there. He gets closer to a picture that sits on your bedside table: you must be five and Epifanio and Camila look careless.

“You like that?” You enter the room but he doesn’t look at you yet. “That’s the last memory I have of them being really happy. I was, too. They bought me a doll that looked like me.” You smile showing your teeth and take the picture back. Only then he looks at you, and he sees you’re just wearing underwear. Really revealing underwear.

“I have to go. Good night.” Instead of going back to work he goes directly to the bathroom downstairs. He’s going to hell for what he’s about to do.

***

_Now, 01:38AM_

_Please be okay._

James remembers that time four years ago, but quickly focuses on the task at hand. This time, you are passed out on the floor and again, you smell like ten bottles of tequila.

What have you brought with you? A liquor store? A pharmacy?

“Y/N…” He gets on his knees and starts shaking you and then he sees the bottle of Tequila. Well, you’ve only had like three shots. It’s not that what worries him, but the pills on the table. He can tell you haven’t taken many of them either but can’t help but be worried.

Why were you doing that to yourself? After all, you knew perfectly what drugs and drinking did to people.

Knowing you just have to sleep it off, he takes you to bed and places a tall glass of water on your bedside table for the next day.

Later, you’ll thank him.

***

10:18AM

You wake up a little confused, thinking you’re still in Dallas. You notice quickly that you’re not, but can’t remember how you got upstairs, considering the fact that you were pretty high last night.

The first thing you do is drink the water that is placed near you. It was James, for sure, who made sure you were in your bed and not in the living room’s floor.

The sun is warm but too bright, so feeling a little ashamed about what could have happened yesterday, you get out of bed and lower the blinds.

You’re head isn’t hurting, you are not feeling dizzy. You’re feeling pretty fresh, to be truth. At least physically, because you are also a little depressed and don’t know if you want to see James today.

But how could you not? He’s the only human being around here.

Deciding on taking a shower you enter the bathroom and look at yourself in the mirror after turning on the water. You look as bad as you feel, but you don’t really care about it.

“Y/N? Can we talk?” You hear James in your room but you’re already showering.

“Yeah, wait a sec!” You don’t want to talk to him, not after what he has said to you. It’s like the tiny possibility you two had to be friends again has disappeared. After a few minutes, you wrap yourself in a towel and taking a big breath, you exit the bathroom. “What do you want?”

“Your mother called. I told her what happened. She wants me to talk with you about it.” He’s already seated on your bed.

“You have no right to interfere with my life! I’m an adult. You don’t have to tell my mother everything, you know?”

“I work for her. I have to take care of you, so I’ll fight everything that is bad for you. And right now, you’re hurting yourself.”

“Ha.”

“Ha? That’s your defense?”

“I don’t need a defense. I’m not doing anything bad.”

“Yeah, you do. Drugs are serious. You should know that.”

“Look, I just take a couple of pills when I’m too stressed. Nothing serious, okay?”

“And what about this?” He takes out of his pocket a little bag that contains cocaine. You take it back. It’s yours, after all.

“You’ve been looking through my things?! What the fuck, James?”

“Stop acting like a fucking child, Y/N! You know how this works. You have no privacy here. I need to know everything. You could die. Why is it so hard to understand? Just cooperate!”

“I fucking hate you. Why have you come back? No. Why have I come here? When this is over I don’t want to see you ever again!”

“Yeah, whatever.” He stands up abruptly. “Now be a good girl and act like an adult. When this is over, you’ll never see me again. Promise.” With a sarcastic smile on his face, he abandons the room and it suddenly feels like you’re a horrible person. You shouldn’t have said that to him, because you’re not sure if you could live without seeing him again.

 

***

_Four years ago,_

_04/12/2013, 12:34PM._

“James, hey.” You see James standing in your kitchen and when you make sure your parents are nowhere to be seen, start talking to him. You notice you have all his attention when his big eyes look into yours. You smile. “Thank you for last night. I don’t remember what happened… so if I did something stupid, I hope you’ll forget it too.”

“You’ve done nothing wrong, sweetheart. And you know you can count on me. Everytime. I’ll always be here.” Your heart swells at the confession and your smile gets bigger. You leave a small kiss on his cheek and he then knows he’s starting to like you. Like _really_ like you.


	4. Me arrepiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written so I didn't re-read it.   
> Maybe I will edit this story someday, but not today.

You spend the night alone and you get a little worried when you can’t hear James moving around the house, but your pride prevents you from looking for him. You know you’ve been a little hard on him, but he doesn’t have the right to tell you what to do or what drugs not to take.

You are a grown up woman and can do whatever you please.

Truth is you are just acting rebel, even if you don’t want to admit it. Put some negligence and daddy issues together and you’ll have a woman like you. Wasting your youth attending endless parties and engaging in dangerous activities. You ache for someone to take care of you, and now that James is doing just that, you can’t stand it.

You decide that the best for both of you is to be alone, so you try to sleep. Tomorrow will be another day.

***

James thinks the same, but he isn’t able to sleep, too worried about your wellbeing.

He can’t think about you getting hurt, because his heart starts to hurt, and he feels even worse knowing that you are hurting yourself, too.

Maybe he didn’t have the right to go through your things, but when he called your mother she insisted on him taking care of you, but it was a little difficult to do the job he was assigned to when you were such a brat about it.

When the clock marks six he gets up from bed. What’s the point on staying in bed if he can’t sleep?

He busies himself by cleaning a little and making breakfast for the two of you, since you didn’t have dinner last night.

While he’s toasting the bread, he can hear the shower upstairs, and it’s not long before you enter the kitchen, with a neutral expression.

He can’t read you, and he hates it.

“Hi.” You’re the one to speak. You’ve been thinking about it while showering. You don’t like the word, but you know you’ve been being a brat. “Can we talk for a sec?” He nods and indicates you to sit down. You observe there’s a plate on your side of the kitchen’s island and smile a little. He just won’t give up on you. “So.” You start after awhile. “I’ve had this speech planned but I can’t remember any of it… I just… I’m sorry, James. I didn’t mean to be such a bitch to you. I… I’m scared. And you know how bad I handle being told what to do.” You finish with a joke and smile, but it doesn’t reach your eyes.

James is surprised, you can tell it. He wasn’t expecting you to apologize, but he soon smiles and sits down too, giving your hand a comforting squeeze. “I’m sorry too. Despite what you think, I really care about you, Y/N. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you…” The confession stings and you retract your hand but regret it as soon as you lose contact with him. “What happened to us?”

“You left, James.” Again, you regret blaming him, because you are as guilty as he is in this.

“But that doesn’t mean I…” He stops himself before he says it. _That doesn’t mean I stopped loving you._ He doesn’t know if this is love. Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. “Look, I’m sorry about what happened yesterday.” He starts again, hoping you don’t pay too much attention to whatever he was going to say before. “You’re a woman now; you can take your own decisions. But you know what coke does to people. You’ve seen it yourself. I don’t want to find you overdosing.”

You want to tell him you are not like those addicts that need five grams a day, that you can stop it whenever you want, but that will only make you look like an addict.

“I’m not going to tell you I’ll stop. Because it doesn’t work like that.” You say finally, after a few minutes of silence. He sighs.

“Yeah, I know. That’s not what I’m asking you to do. Just… come to me. Pretend that we’re friends again. I told you I’d always be there for you, and I’m going to keep the promise.”

When he says to pretend that you are friends, you feel a pang in your chest. You wouldn’t need to do it if it wasn’t for you.

“Thank you.” You say truthfully and take his hand in yours again, feeling a little better now that you’ve talked to him. He caresses it with long strokes but suddenly you both feel uncomfortable; the moment being to intimate.

“Eat something.” He says getting up again and serving you breakfast.

You decide you won’t be talking about the tension between you two anytime soon.

***

  
For the first time in ages you feel comfortable with James. It’s almost like the incident has never happened. But then something happens. He hears something. Truth is you don’t hear a single thing but he makes you go upstairs.

“If something happens… pull the trigger.” He puts a gun in your hand and gives you a little tug, hugging you. “I’ll be right back.”

Something tells you he won’t, but you still don’t know what’s the matter, so you try not to worry. However, when you reach your room you finally see it. There are three men outside, the three of them having bigger guns than you do. Your heart starts beating fast when you hear shooting.

They’re in. You know it. The only thing you can think of is James. What if he’s hurt? What if he’s dead? You can’t stay like that, waiting for them to come and get you.

It’s strange, you think, how in such a short time they have found you. How did it happen? Who told them you were here? And, what were they gonna do to you?

Another shot. You take a decision. You can’t leave James alone. Then you hear him screaming and run downstairs. What you see is breathtaking. Two corpses near the doorway and James trying to fight off a man you don’t recognize.

None of them see you and you aim at the stranger, doubting if shooting him is the right decision. But when you see James is obviously losing to him, you do. Your aim isn’t that great and the bullet hits his shoulder, but that gives your friend time to get a grip of his own gun and finish him. He doesn’t want to tell you the news he has learned. He knows exactly who the traitor is.

However, he doesn’t have time to say a single thing since you jump on him, kissing him with all your might.

“I thought I would lose you” you try to justify your acts but he doesn’t mind, because he resumes the action you have started, smiling against you.

“I’ll always be right here, with you.”


End file.
